MadHatters Bedtime Story
by Kakarika Seiya
Summary: Mad Hatter tells a tale of Lucifer and his loyal servent, Bebe. One-shot


Once upon a time, in the deep depths of the underworld, there lived an evil Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was cruel, cold hearted, ruthless, and was feared by all who saw him. There was also a silent shadow, a servent of the Dark Lord. Day by day, the shadow watched it's master, with his icy heart and sadistic smirk, kill and massicar all who stood in his way. But one day, a child appeared in the underworld palace. A young three year old girl came into the throne room, standing before the Dark Lord without fear. Instead, the girl child looked upon the Dark Lord with eyes filled with love, obedience, and loyalty. As the shadow watched in wonder, the girl begged it's master to let her stay, and live with him as his most devoted servent. The Dark Lord reluctently agreed to let the girl stay. Over the flow of hundreds of years, the shadow watched as this small child slowly managed to melt the icy wall that was formed over the Dark Lord's heart.   
  
The child eventually grew into a young woman, and still, she stayed by the Dark Lord's side. She protected him from every threat that came their way. The shadow observed as one day the Dark Lord temperarily lost control of his actions, and hurt the girl. The girl then fled to the winged beings in the sky, seeking comfort from them. The shadow stood by it's Lord's side as he sat there on his throne, his eyes filled with self-loathing. For the Dark Lord had come to see the girl as his only friend, and maybe even his daughter. The Dark Lord hated himself for doing that to the girl. Days later, the girl returned to the underworld. For she knew that wheather she liked it or not, it was her duty to protect the Dark Lord. Even if she now feared him. When the Dark Lord saw the girl look at him with the fear in her eyes, his heart silently shattered. He could not bear the fact that the one he had come to care for the most, was afraid of him. The Dark Lord wanted to tell the girl how horrible he felt for doing that to her, wanted to explain that she was the first person he ever cared about and that he would never deliberatly hurt her. But all he managed to do was say a simply apology. Eventually, the girl forgave the Dark Lord and everything went back to normal.  
  
Several more years later, the girl still stood loyaly by the Dark Lord. Until one day, she walked in on someone that repeated something the Dark Lord said about the girl in a moment of extream annoyance. Knowing that the Dark Lord would say something like that about her broke the girl's heart. She once again fled to the safety of the winged beings from the sky. The Dark Lord found out what the girl heard, and was greatly saddened. Knowing that the girl now hated his very being, the Dark Lord sent a firey winged messenger to tell the girl that she no longer had to serve him if she did not want to. And still, the shadow watched in silence as it's master, with a heavy heart, wachted as the red haired Archangel of fire flew off to tell the girl. At that moment, the Dark Lord, Lucifer, realized that this time he had lost the girl forever. Lucifer hated the angels for being the ones that the girl ran to for safety and comfort. But at the same time, he thanked them for taking care of little Bebe. The one whom he had come to known as his only friend, and his daughter. And the shadow, known to the world as Mad Hatter, watched as it's master once again started to slowly form an icy shield around his heart. As it watched, Mad Hatter knew then that only the Preistess Kikyo or the Organic Angel Alexial, would be the only ones to ever see the kind and gentle side of the Dark Lord Lucifer ever again. The silent shadow, Mad Hatter, left it's pearch high above the throne room, the very spot where it watched all these events unfold without anyone relizing it was ever there, and went back to it's own home in one of the higher levels of the underworld. There, Mad Hatter would stay and wait. Until it's master, the Dark Lord Lucifer, once again called for it's assistance. 


End file.
